


Le Maître Dragon et son Prince des Glaces

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dragon master Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Coordinator Viktor Nikiforov, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan is an Altaria, Yuuri Week 2020, day 2: crossover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Après une dure journée à la ligue, Yuuri rentre chez lui, retrouvant son fiancé, Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 3





	Le Maître Dragon et son Prince des Glaces

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR! 
> 
> Au programme aujourd'hui, le thème est "Crossover" ! J'ai décidé de faire un crossover avec une autre licence qui a bercé mon enfance, Pokémon !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri posa son sac sur le canapé. Le jeune homme venait de rentrer d’une longue bataille. Yuri Plisetsky avait tenté sa chance après de longs mois entrainement, mais son équipe ne faisait pas le poids contre l’équipe de Dragons de Yuuri. Ils avaient bien combattu, mais le Carchacrok de Yuuri n’avait qu’une bouchée des trois premiers Pokémons du Dresseur blond. Les trois autres avaient réussis à mettre le Pokémon Supersonic K.O, obligeant Yuuri à envoyer Libégon puis Tranchodon pour finir le travail.

Le Champion de Kanto soupira et alla dans le jardin, jetant cinq Pokéballs dans les airs. Carchacrok, remis sur pied après le combat alla s’allonger sous son arbre préféré, s’endormant immédiatement. Libégon suivit son confrère et s’installa sur la branche au-dessus, s’installant confortablement pour faire une sieste. Tranchodon s’assit contre son rocher attitré du jardin, suivi de Trioxydre et commencèrent à discuter. Le fidèle compagnon de Yuuri, Altaria ne se pria pas de sauter dans les bras de Yuuri, entourant ses ailes cotonneuses autour du cou de son maître en fredonnant une douce mélodie.

Yuuri sourit en continuant de porter le Pokémon.

"Merci Vicchan."

L’Altaria piailla avant de descendre. Vicchan était le seul de son équipe à avoir un surnom. Les autres avaient tout simplement refusés.

Yuuri regarda son équipe avec affection. C’était grâce à eux qu’il avait atteint un tel niveau, qu’il était devenu le nouveau maître de la ligue de Kanto, lui le gamin du village inconnu d’Hasetsu dans les Îles Sevii.

Une paire de bras vint se glisser autour de son torse. Yuuri glapit de surprise. Les cinq Dragons levèrent la tête en entendant de petit cri de leur Dresseur mais se relaxèrent en voyant le responsable.

"Vitya !

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Yusha."

Yuuri sourit doucement et posa sa main droite contre celle de son fiancé, sentant le métal froid sous ses doigts.

Voilà d’où venait le surnom de son Altaria. Vicchan. Viktor.

Yuuri et Vicchan, quand il n’était encore qu’un petit Tylton, étaient et sont des grands fans de Viktor "Prince des Glaces" Nikiforov, Top Coordinateur ayant gagné cinq fois de suite le Grand Concours catégorie Master et ayant gagné le Grand Festival toutes régions confondues depuis le début de sa carrière. Yuuri l’avait découvert quand son amie d’enfance, Yuuko l’a forcé à regarder un Concours se passant à Céladopole quand il avait 12 ans. Le jeune homme avait été subjugué par la beauté du Coordinateur, accompagné de Pokémons étrangers à la région de Kanto. Le Beldeneige virevoltait avec grâce autour d’un Viktor, âgé de 16 ans, portant un costume blanc à plumes. D’après ses souvenirs, il avait nommé cette routine "Agape".

Depuis ce jour, Yuuri n’avait pas arrêté de suivre la carrière de Viktor. Il en était tellement fan que lorsqu’il reçut son premier Pokémon de ses parents, un jeune Tylton, il l’avait nommé comme son idole. Vicchan était heureux, et l’était encore plus quand il a évolué en Altaria après que Viktor eut gagné son troisième Grand Concours en Master.

Yuuri sourit en repensant à sa rencontre hasardeuse avec son actuel fiancé.

Yuuri devait participer à un tournoi après sa victoire contre le maître de la ligue de Hoenn. Il avait été invité en tant que l’un des représentants de la région de Kanto en tant que combattant expérimenté. Viktor se trouvait au même endroit, étant la star de la cérémonie d’ouverture et de clôture.

Le Dresseur de Kanto, souffrant d’anxiété, s’était enfermé dans les toilettes du stade avant son match, se demandant s’il était possible de déclarer forfait face Michele Crispino, un Dresseur prometteur de Johto. Viktor l’avait trouvé là, la tête enfouie dans les ailes cotonneuses de l’Altaria. Le Coordinateur l’avait reconnu, et avait discuté longuement avec Yuuri, jusqu’à ce qu’il fût rappelé dans l’arène pour combattre. Remonté à bloc par les encouragements de son idole, Yuuri avait annihilé l’équipe de Michele, avec seulement Libégon et Trioxydre.

Depuis ce jour, Viktor et Yuuri avaient gardés le contact, et même avaient pris l’habitude de se retrouver ensemble et de passer la journée avec leurs Pokémons.

Le Maître Dragon soupira en se blottissant un peu plus contre son fiancé en souriant. Vicchan se mit à roucouler en voyant la joie et l’amour se dégageant de son Dresseur.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il te fait sourire comme ça mon amour ? demanda Viktor.

\- Juste notre rencontre, et la façon dont tu as essayé de me draguer…

\- Des fleurs à chaque fois qu’on se voyait et des compliments à foison étaient invisible pour toi." fit l’argenté en gonflant les joues.

Yuuri se mit à rire et se retourna pour prendre le visage de Viktor entre ses mains.

"J’avoue que jouer ensemble avec Makka et tes Pokémons était une meilleure technique pour me séduire que de m’emmener dans tous ces restaurants chics."

A l’entente de son nom, Makkachin le Nymphali de Viktor sautilla joyeusement près de son Dresseur. Yuuri lui sourit doucement.

"Yushaaaa…

\- Oui Vitya ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un Dresseur spécialisé dans le type Fée et Glace.

\- Oui et ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je me dise qu’un Dresseur spécialisé dans le type Dragon comme toi pourrait s’entendre avec des Pokémon qui ont un avantage de type sur eux ????"

Yuuri regarda Viktor avec étonnement, puis regarda derrière lui. Le Coordinateur avait libéré ses Pokémons pendant qu’il rêvassait.

Vicchan jouait avec Makkachin, comme à son habitude mais aussi avec le Feunard d’Alola. Beldeneige s’était envolé sur la branche de Libégon et s’était posé près de lui pour s’endormir à ses côtés. Momartik et le Galopa de Galar avaient rejoint la discussion de Tranchodon et Trioxydre, et enfin Dragmara s’était allongé derrière l’arbre de Carchacrok, somnolant légèrement.

Yuuri lança un regard à son amant avant de rire aux éclats.

"Ton équipe et toi êtes vraiment un cas particulier. Je n’ai jamais vu une équipe de gros Dragons être aussi à l’aise avec d’autres Pokémons Fée et ou Glace. Je n’imaginais même pas pouvoir m’approcher de toi vu que je suis un Dresseur avantagé…

\- Pourtant je suis la… C’est plutôt moi qui n’imaginais même pas pouvoir t’approcher ni même t’adresser la parole. Après tout, tu es Viktor Nikiforov, le Prince des Glaces, cinq fois vainqueur du Grand Concours Catégorie Master qui regroupe tous les Top Coordinateurs du monde, et de nombreux Grands Festivals remportés. Clairement je ne faisais pas le poids. Je ne suis qu’un simple Dresseur de Kanto."

Viktor approcha son visage de celui de Yuuri et l’embrassa tendrement. Il se séparèrent et l’argenté lui caressa tendrement la joue.

"Tu es le Dresseur le plus incroyable que je connaisse Yusha. Le plus fort," Viktor déposa un baiser sur son front. "le plus beau," sur sa paupière droite, "le plus intelligent," sur sa paupière gauche, "le plus gentil," sur le bout de son nez, "le plus… sexy…" et enfin, il l’embrassa langoureusement.

Avant que le baiser n’aille trop loin, Vicchan et Makkachin poussèrent quelques cris, comme pour leur dire "allez dans votre chambre on ne veut pas voir ça !".

"Yusha, commença doucement Viktor, Tu es un Dresseur de Kanto, certes, mais tu es aussi le Maître de cette ligue, l’un des rares à avoir conquis les ligues de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnho, Unys, Kalos, Alola et même récemment Galar ! Tu es l’un des plus jeunes Maîtres Dragons existants, surpassant même Peter ! Et en plus, tu as… Lui."

Viktor toucha légèrement l’Honor Ball que Yuuri portait autour de son cou.

"Ton talent a séduit l’une des créatures les plus rares existantes. Chéri, mon amour, ne doute jamais de tes capacités. Tu es Yuuri Katsuki. L’homme que j’aime."

Yuuri sentit des larmes couler légèrement sur ses joues. Il était faible face au regard rempli d’amour dans les yeux de son amant.

"Je t’aime mon Vitya, mon Viten’ka. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…"

Viktor embrassa le coin des yeux de son fiancé et sourit.

"Je t’aime tellement Yusha… J’ai tellement hâte de porter ton nom en plus du mien…"

Le Maître Dragon sourit, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine du Coordinateur. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, profitant de la chaleur de l’autre.

Yuuri fut le premier à se dégager de l’étreinte.

"Puis-je t’inviter à diner mon amour ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Avec plaisir chéri. Mais tu n’es pas trop fatigué du combat contre Yura ?

\- Rien ne me recharge plus en énergie que de passer du temps avec l’amour de ma vie. "

Viktor se mit à rougir soudainement. Il hocha la tête lentement. Yuuri sourit narquoisement en voyant l’effet qu’il avait sur son fiancé.

"Vicchan, Makka, je vous charge de surveiller la maison."

Les deux Pokémons aboyèrent leur nom d’un air solennel avant de retourner à leur jeu.

Satisfait, le Maître Dragon enleva la Pokéball qu’il avait au cou et la lança, révélant un des Légendaires de type Dragon, Latios. Ce dernier salua rapidement ses compères avant de réclamer une caresse de son Dresseur et du Coordinateur.

Yuuri prit la main de Viktor, s’assit sur son Pokémon et attendit que l’argenté s’installe confortablement derrière lui. Viktor s’accrocha à son fiancé en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Au restaurant habituel s’il-te-plaît Latios."

Le Légendaire poussa un cri et s’envola.

Viktor posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Yuuri, tandis que ce dernier caressa doucement la main droite de son fiancé. Les deux hommes ne pensèrent qu’à une seule chose.

Ils étaient chanceux d’avoir trouvé un homme si exceptionnel.


End file.
